


Cherished

by SoraHinari



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Reyson is a prideful boy, Some Humor, Tibarn really needs to give context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: For once Tibarn gets to relax and cherish Reyson like the heron prince deserves to be cherished, he knows Reyson doesn't mind but being cherished back is something else entirely. But it is not just the words that Tibarn loves and holds dear, but the memories he gets to build with Reyson through their crazy busy days.
Relationships: Reyson & Tibarn (Fire Emblem), Reyson/Tibarn (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 23





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I don't know why but I truly just wanted to write something about those two dorks. This was written in order to help me somewhat fall asleep but ended up being cute and me wanting to continue it. So enjoy this small drabble!  
> Just a notice that English is not my first language so excuse any mistakes!

Phoenicis was Tibarn’s favourite place to spend his empty days, at his castle, laying outside at the back garden looking at the juicy berries on top of the trees’ branches. Allowing the sun fall on his open chest while he just relaxed was indeed just the best, especially since lately Naesala had been forced by Leanne to sign a truce with the king of hawks. Tibarn didn’t mind, one less issue for him to worry each and every day was a win in his book, plus Naesala keeping Leanne happy, it was a win win situation. The whole beorc situation especially after their whole adventure with Ike and Elincia really cleared up, so the great king of Phoenicis had nothing to worry about for now that is. Except one, little, tiny detail. Where was Reyson? 

Standing up quickly the hawk laguz started looking around frantically, they both came to the garden together but Tibarn closed his eyes long before he could see what Reyson was up to. Scanning with his eyes every corner of the garden soon he laid eyes on some strands of long blonde hair from one of the branches belonging to the tree he was resting his body on. Flapping his wings a couple of times to gain the force needed, he ascended upwards and noticed that Reyson was there resting, napping actually. His blonde hair were flowing down his body passing the branch he was laying, his head and back laying softly against the tree’s trunk, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open allowing his short but gentle breaths to come out of his lips with his hands resting calmly on top of his stomach. Tibarn’s sharp eyes landed on his chest that was rising up and down slowly but then soon moved up to the heron’s face. 

The hawk knew that Reyson was not a fighter, but he could swear that this heron was the strongest man he knew. Maybe that is why whoever shaped them took all the brawns away from the herons, Tibarn couldn’t imagine how Reyson would become more powerful than what he already was. A heron with the sharp tongue of a raven, the guts of a lion, the bravery of a wolf and the determination of a hawk. In his eyes the heron prince had everything besides body mass, after all that is why the hawk king was there to protect him at all costs and he meant it, he had proven it multiple times after all.

Tibarn didn’t know how long he was just hovering next to the branch that the heron was resting but soon he noticed that the sun was falling on their faces. That was when his two golden orbs met silver ones, a small gasp left the lips his eyes traveled to for a second before traveling up to eye level with the prince. 

“Well, look who is up, let us go Reyson, I think we are almost late for lunch. Maybe our relax time took longer than we expected.” Tibarn said in a low voice to not startle the just woken up heron. 

“Tibarn…” Reyson responded with just his name at first before stretching upwards his arms, letting the bones crack into place, before fluffing out his wings to get out any possible stuck leaves or small wood pieces from the trunk “It is afternoon already?!” He exclaimed pinching the bridge of his nose while his eyes fell on the sun’s rays showering them “Tibarn! Why didn’t you wake me up?!” Running his two pale palms through his blonde locks Reyson allowed a very heavy sigh to leave his mouth before a gasp followed it. Strong arms got wrapped around him, one around his waist and one on his knees, and out of the blue he was hovering away from the branch in Tibarn’s arms. From the shock Reyson wrapped his own arms around the king’s neck seeking balance before relaxing and covering his face, a slight red dusting his fair cheeks.

“As you usually say to me Reyson, and I am quoting you now for once, you looked comfortable and I really didn’t keep track of time if I am being honest with you…” That last part earned him a heavy glare from the white winged prince who now uncovered his face. “What? Come on Reyson, don’t look at me like that! I was too busy looking at you, you looked so beautiful and elegant up there, can’t blame your king for admiring his faithful heron!” The hawk tried to cover up his absent minded actions.

At that moment Reyson punched Tibarn softly on the bicep, causing him to start shaking his palm in pain since it hurt him more for what probably made Tibarn giggle from tickling. Soon his arms were crossed over his chest in a pouting manner causing the hawk holding him to chuckle and move his lips on his pale cheek landing a kiss there before their own landing. Now on his feet Reyson looked around and noticed that they were in the top of one of the high towers that surrounded the castle. His white wings opened wide, letting the wind blow between his feathers and his golden long hair along with chilling his pale complexion. His silver eyes were closed shut while Tibarn smiled at the scene, he found it beautiful, although he always found any scene that included Reyson beautiful. Indeed, the heron offered him something amazing to look at, something that brightened up his life every day even when he was falling in the darkest pits of uncertainty. Walking with slow steps, Tibarn wrapped his arms around Reyson’s thin waist with a smile resting on his lips feeling the prince actually leaning in his touch, his chin rested on the top of Reyson’s head before letting out a deep breath he was holding to not disturb the perfection of the scene.

“Isn’t it beautiful up here Reyson?” The king of the bird tribes asked before getting an answer he didn’t expect.

“Tibarn, everywhere is beautiful while we are together… Wouldn’t you agree?” The silver eyes Tibarn so loved stared upwards at him as he nodded.

“Of course I agree, but I also think that it is time for our lunch.” Taking a step backwards he revealed the small blanket laying there with a basket of berries and fish plates. “Care to join me Reyson?” Tibarn took a step towards the blanket before offering his hand to the prince.

“Heh…” Reyson chuckled slightly before placing his much smaller hand in the man’s in front of him “Of course my king… I will join you always. Wherever and whenever you want me to.”

* * *

Their lunch was enjoyable, they bathed in each other’s company until it was late night. Since they had lunch later than planned dinner was skipped and both bird laguz were walking in the hallways, their footsteps were steady and heels clicking to the floor could be heard. Soon they reached the side to side doors, after all Tibarn still had Reyson under his protection, the heron went ahead and touched his door to push it in but Tibarn stopped him by putting a hand between the prince and the door frame. With a curious gaze Reyson’s silver eyes met the hawk’s, rising an eyebrow to emphasize him questioning the other’s actions.

“Sleep with me tonight Reyson.” After getting a glare from the heron Tibarn let out a loud laugh “I didn’t mean it like that! I meant it with the casual normal way Reyson, today I just feel nostalgic of the day we used to sleep on the same branch or under the same tent, resting against each other on a tree trunk…” At his nostalgic tone the white winged prince smiled gently and intertwined his fingers with Tibarn’s free hand.

“Oh… Tibarn. You don’t have to point it out any further of course I will. Truth be told I…” Reyson paused for a minute before laying his head on Tibarn’s chest “I also missed your warmth against me, your strong wings hugging my body keeping it out of harm’s reach as a shield… I hate when you are overprotective, I truly wish I could protect myself but… There is no hiding that I need you by my side Tibarn, always…” Mumbling that Reyson closed his eyes as he felt Tibarn hugging him and guiding them both to his own bedroom.

The king of hawks barely used his bed, Tibarn preferred sleeping outside while feeling the breeze brush against his wings, so his bed was always made perfectly. Reyson smiled upon facing the soft sheets, his body instantly found itself sinking in the softness, not even controlling it his eyes closed along with his wings on his back. Seeing that, Tibarn allowed his body to wrap around Reyson’s perfectly, his wings separated in positions one staying on his back and the other wrapping around both of their bodies. The prince's head was now laying against Tibarn’s chest, listening to the loud heartbeat while the king’s fingers were combing through his long locks. 

“Reyson…” the hawk started and got a hum as a response. His golden eyes closed before continuing. “Thank you for staying by my side, even if it was just for me having the responsibility to protect you and your late father… You know I-” He was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips covering his in a gentle kiss.

“My king” the heron prince started “Why must you talk so much just before we fall asleep? I would have stayed by your side even if it wasn’t for my protection or my father’s. Why do you think I still stay here next to you Tibarn?” Reyson’s warm hands cupped Tibarn’s cheeks as a gentle smile rested now to his usually stern face “It is not because you protect me, you know if it was in my hand I would be too prideful to accept even shelter from you… It is because I care and love you, my king.” Taking into Tibarn’s taken aback expression Reyson shook his head slightly “Now, close your eyes and sleep, we have to visit Naesala and Leanne tomorrow you surely need the rest.”

“You are right but please Reyson…” Resting his nose in the middle of Reyson’s golden hair Tibarn smiled “Sing me to sleep like you always do…”

“I don’t have a choice on this matter now do I?” Reyson asked before humming a song. It was a soft lullaby, one that he had told his king a thousand times over and over, but it never grew old. It was their little special song and just how they held each other dear, they held that song as well. After all, it was those small little private moments that they both cherished and lived for in their busy drenched lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have a feeling my 5am idea worked xD  
> I hope you found it wholesome and cute as I did while I was typing this!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
